


Sashiireru

by golden_kimono



Series: Sugar Pain [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: BDSM, Future Himdaejae, M/M, Medical Kink, Mention of Bondage, Multi, Past Banghim, Play Sounding, Sounding, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play, Urethral Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something churned in Daehyun’s stomach as he listened to their preparations, feeling more like he was getting ready for surgery than for sex. “It’s almost like you’re my doctor,” he joked to Yongguk, not missing the darkening of his eyes at that thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sashiireru

**Author's Note:**

> The title probably leaves much to be desired (it should mean 'to insert', but do correct me on the verb or the verb form if needed, please). Partly written for the 'Medical Kink' on my card.
> 
> Sounding: the act of inserting something - often a sound - into the urethra. Please don't read if this makes you uncomfortable.

“What about this one?” Daehyun gazed into the display case thoughtfully, his eyes on a strange-looking hook at the back. “It’s nice, don’t you think?”

Youngjae gave him his best unimpressed face before following Daehyun’s line of vision. “You know, when you told me you needed help with something, I didn’t think we’d be picking out butt plugs. Shouldn’t you be doing this kind of stuff with Himchan?”

“It’s not just any butt plug, it’s an anal hook,” Daehyun clarified, pointing out its curve. “It kind of works like a plug, but you can hang it from the ceiling or… wherever. And I couldn’t bring Himchan; I want it to be a surprise.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be surprised,” Youngjae muttered ominously as he crossed his arms. “I still don’t know why you need _my_ help, though. I don’t know what looks good in your ass.”

“And whose fault is that?” Daehyun asked haughtily, quickly putting a smile on his face when an employee made her way over. “Hi, how much for that one?”

“Oh, you’re interested in our hook collection?” the employee asked kindly. “That one is rather popular.” She opened the case and showed them the hook Daehyun had indicated, Youngjae finding himself intrigued despite his earlier reservations. “As you can see it has a ball at the end. Some customers find the size intimidating at first, but as long as you use enough lube and are prepared well, it shouldn’t pose a problem.”

Daehyun ran his fingers over the ball and hummed to himself. “Does it unscrew? Because I don’t really want it to come off inside of me.” He ignored Youngjae practically choking beside him and focused on the employee, who didn’t seem to find the question odd at all.

“It does unscrew,” she admitted, “but if you feel uncomfortable with that, we also have this one,” she took another hook from the case, “which does not. I assure you that we haven’t heard of any incidents and it takes much strength to unscrew, but if it’s simply for your own piece of mind, this might be a better choice.”

She handed Daehyun the two items to compare and watched patiently. “You will need strong rope, for example shibari-”

“Oh, we have that,” Daehyun interrupted with a smile. “You can use it as part of the design, right?”

The employee nodded, evidently pleased that he had done his research. “Indeed. Be aware that it can be more difficult to insert this than it is to use a regular plug, since there is no tapered end.”

“Then why use a ball?” Youngjae asked curiously, throwing Daehyun a dirty look when he looked at him smugly.

“It’s mostly for pleasure,” the woman explained, either unaware of or choosing to ignore their interactions. “A regular plug will focus the pleasure on one area, while a ball will spread it in all directions. We have some without a ball, but some people find them too risky: there’s much less chance of damage when you do have one, especially in the case of amateurs.”

After inspecting the hooks in his hand a little longer, Daehyun finally decided on the one with the welded ball. Although he was sure the employee was right and it wouldn’t come off, he couldn’t help but picture himself as that one unlucky person, and that would lead to the most awkward hospital visit ever, so he’d rather not risk it.

Himchan and he had been experimenting some more recently, which included new installations in their bedroom, but so far they hadn’t made use of the ceiling hooks yet (something Yongguk had helped them fit, surprisingly without asking any questions; then again, he and Himchan had been a thing once, so perhaps he had expected it). Daehyun had looked around online and these anal hooks were perfect, in his opinion, so he had dragged Youngjae along to a shop selling them. Not that he was too embarrassed to go alone, but shopping with friends was more fun to him, even though it wasn’t the most common type of shopping trip.

Not long after they were back outside, Daehyun carrying his new toy in a discreet bag, Youngjae rambling on about it.

“It could be interesting, I suppose,” his friend admitted. “I don’t think I’d personally enjoy it, but the way she explained it made it sound okay. Not as terrifying as I imagined it would be, that’s for sure.”

“If you want, I could ask Himchan if you can watch some time?” Daehyun suggested as they made their way to the station. “Just so you can see if you’re into it or not, no need to join in or anything.”

Youngjae seemed to consider the question for a moment. “Would Himchan be okay with that?”

Daehyun shrugged. He didn’t see why not, really. “You wouldn’t be the first. And the two of you seem to get along, so I don’t think he’d mind. Think it over and I’ll ask him what he thinks.”

They parted ways when Youngjae got on another train, though not without a promise from him to think about Daehyun’s offer seriously.

When Daehyun reached home, he pushed open the apartment door to find Himchan and Yongguk chatting on the settee, an inconspicuous box on the table in front of them. Not too long ago Yongguk had dropped by simply to ask how Daehyun had liked the ropes (apparently he had been the one to introduce Himchan to the art in the first place, although both of them refused to tell Daehyun if Yongguk had simply given Himchan tips or if there had been a live demonstration), only to offer to include them in something else.

“It’s called sounding,” he had said. “You take a small object and insert it into the urethra. I know it’s not for everyone,” he had chuckled, their faces clearly showing their apprehension, “but I thought you two might be interested. It’s not something you should do without careful preparation and consideration, but maybe you could think about it.”

“Is it actually enjoyable?” Himchan had asked, ever the sceptic, to which Yongguk had shrugged and explained that he himself liked it.

Daehyun had expressed his interest, and, after discussing the details, they had agreed on today being the day to try it out for the first time. Yongguk would be the one to actually perform the sounding, simply because he had experience with it and knew how far he could go. He had ordered Daehyun to drink plenty of cranberry juice beforehand to lower the risk of infections, an order Daehyun had followed obediently.

Upon hearing the possible hazards and precautions, Himchan had initially rejected the proposal entirely, not wanting Daehyun in any unnecessary pain or at risk of injury, but Daehyun had managed to convince him in the end. Besides, he only wanted to _try_ it. If he didn’t like it, they could always stop and never do it again.

“You took a long time,” Himchan drawled as he watched Daehyun take off his shoes. His eyes flickered over to the blank plastic bag the other had placed on the floor and he raised his eyebrows. “What did you buy?”

Daehyun grinned at Himchan’s unsuccessful attempt to mask his curiosity and brought the bag over to where the two men were, handing it over to Himchan as he sat down on the arm of the settee. “I went shopping with Youngjae,” he elaborated while Himchan took the box from the bag, a wide smile on his face when he noticed what Daehyun had bought.

“This is nice,” he muttered, taking the hook from the box and looking at it from all sides before fixing his dark eyes on Daehyun once more. “We could definitely make good use of this.”

“You’ll look good with that,” Yongguk added as he, too, gazed at the item, though his seemed a more platonic interest somehow. “It suits you.”

Daehyun smiled in thanks, then turned to Himchan and touched his shoulder. “That reminds me: Youngjae seems interested in observing us one day, to see what we do, how it works, that kind of thing. What do you think?”

“He’s welcome to watch if he wants,” Himchan replied as he placed the hook back in its box. “Or join, if he’d like to. Perhaps we should wait to use this until he’s there too, so we can discover it together.”

“If he actually wants to,” Daehyun said quickly. “If he doesn’t, we’ll still use it, right?”

A deep chuckle came from Yongguk’s throat. “Eager already?” He shook his head when Daehyun flushed red. “It’s not a bad thing.” He picked up the box Daehyun had seen on the table and opened it, showing a long, steel pin, thicker than Daehyun had imagined.

“Does it have to be that big?” Daehyun asked hesitantly, unsure how this thing could possibly fit inside of him; there wasn’t that much room as far as he knew.

“Yes,” Yongguk replied. “Remember what I told you?”

Oh, Daehyun remembered alright, and he and Himchan had done their own research as well: a thin utensil meant it could get lost inside your body, which would lead to all kinds of uncomfortable doctor’s appointments (and a very angry Himchan). He had merely pictured it to be smaller, if only a little bit, but he trusted Yongguk to know what was best.

“If you don’t want to go through with it, let us know.”

Daehyun looked over to Himchan and smiled gratefully. “Thank you…” He leaned in to give him a not-so-brief kiss, sighing contently when he pulled away. “But I want to, really.” He directed his attention to Yongguk and tilted his head curiously. “Is this one of your own?”

“No. Never share these devices,” Yongguk said firmly, glaring at both of them until they both expressed their understanding. Relaxing his shoulders, he closed the box again. “This one’s surgical, so as long as you sterilise it before and after each use, it’s safe.”

“I bought some of those packets of lube you mentioned,” Himchan piped up. “And gloves, since I wasn’t sure if you were bringing your own.”

Something churned in Daehyun’s stomach as he listened to their preparations, feeling more like he was getting ready for surgery than for sex. “It’s almost like you’re my doctor,” he joked to Yongguk, not missing the darkening of his eyes at that thought. “Should I get in the shower?” he asked quickly, addressing the question more to Himchan than to Yongguk, too aware of the fact that he was about to perform what appeared to be one of Yongguk’s ultimate fantasies (not that he minded; quite the opposite, actually, but he had often felt like Yongguk was too, well, _cool_ for him, and he had never fully learned how to be as comfortable around him as Himchan was).

“Yes, you should,” Himchan answered, running his hand down Daehyun’s arm. “Do you think you’ll be okay on your own?”

Daehyun scoffed, amused, and got to his feet. “I think I’ll manage,” he teased. “I’ll see you soon.”

As he washed himself thoroughly, focusing especially on his length, he thought to himself that the ropes had been much simpler. There was a degree of preparation, true, but nothing quite as extreme as this. Not to mention the aftermath: Yongguk had told him there could be a burning sensation while urinating for the next few days, but as long as it didn’t truly hurt and there was no or very little blood, he’d be fine (although ‘fine’ was a relative term: Daehyun had a strong feeling that Himchan would be playing twenty questions with him every time he returned from the bathroom for the next week or so).

Clean and fresh, Daehyun ambled into the bedroom in his towel, finding Yongguk laying out everything he needed on a cloth, gloves already on his hands, while Himchan observed his actions. It truly did feel like he had entered a doctor’s office. Daehyun had a sudden image of Doctor Bang being called to the ER and resisted the urge to giggle hysterically. Nerves, most likely.

Himchan spotted him first and waved him over, pulling him down by his neck when he was close enough so he could kiss him deeply. “Bbang says he’s ready if you are,” he murmured against Daehyun’s lips. “You can still back out if you want to.”

“You keep saying that. I thought you liked seeing me all submissive?” Daehyun teased, but Himchan’s serious expression didn’t falter.

“I do. And I like you begging and in pain, but it’s different when I’m the one responsible for it. If he genuinely hurts you-”

“You’ll kill me, I know,” Yongguk interjected dryly, quirking his lips upwards in a grin. “Don’t worry too much, Himchan, you know I wouldn’t have offered this if I thought I couldn’t do it responsibly.”

Daehyun watched Yongguk turn away for a moment and lowered his voice as he spoke to Himchan so the other wouldn’t hear. “If you really don’t want me to do this, I won’t.”

Himchan smiled softly in reply, seemingly pleased with those words. “No, you can do it,” he assured him. “I just worry, you know that.”

Yes, he certainly did. They had discussed the option of Yongguk teaching Himchan how to do it in case Daehyun did like it, but Himchan had promptly refused. Although he denied it, Daehyun and Yongguk both knew it was because he was too scared he’d do it wrong somehow. Perhaps he’d change his mind if this went well, but Daehyun honestly wouldn’t object to Yongguk joining them each time. Assuming, of course, that he’d even _want_ this to happen more than once.

“What now?” Daehyun asked curiously.

“Strip and lie down on the bed,” Yongguk ordered, barely even looking at him.

Daehyun bit his lip as he tossed the towel to the side before lying down on his back, his heart pounding as he thought of what was about to happen. If he had felt anxious the first time they used the ropes, it was nothing compared to how he felt now, though the nearby presence of Himchan calmed him.

“Remember, if he says ‘pie’, you stop,” Himchan warned as he stroked back Daehyun’s hair, his eyes narrowed as he gazed at an unfazed Yongguk.

“Yes, I understood that after the first fifty times you told me,” Yongguk answered dryly. “Don’t worry, I have no intention of doing anything he doesn’t want.” He smiled down at Daehyun comfortingly. “Try to relax, alright? If you feel a sudden pain, or a sharp pain, let us know, because that’s another sign that we need to stop.”

Daehyun nodded although he already knew this, having gone through the entire procedure verbally before. He took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to relax his muscles. Yongguk had told him it was easier if he wasn’t erect the first time, so he tried his hardest not to focus on the fact that he was completely naked in front of the other two, who were both regarding his body closely.

“I’m ready,” he announced, accepting the hand Himchan offered him, the other hand still running through his hair. Although his head was elevated on a pillow, he couldn’t see what Yongguk was doing unless he actually lifted his head up, but he thought it might be better to simply feel. Seeing could make things a lot more terrifying.

Yongguk gently grasped his limp cock and held it in his hand, the gloves making it feel almost clinical, though not unpleasant. A small gasp escaped Daehyun’s mouth when Yongguk dribbled lube onto the tip, spreading it around and pressing into the slit to make sure it was properly lubricated. The touch disappeared for a moment and Daehyun found himself watching Himchan from below, the other man’s eyes on whatever Yongguk was doing, his jaw strong and defined, his expression – or what Daehyun could see of it – serious.

Before he could continue to contemplate the perfection that was Himchan’s bone structure, something slid into his penis. His eyes widened and he exhaled sharply, the sound slipping in further without resistance – something Yongguk had told him would happen, but it was still a shock.

“You okay?” Himchan asked softly, now staring down at Daehyun’s face.

Daehyun nodded once, not wanting to move too much, although he doubted moving his head would result in any damage to his lower body. It was much easier to concentrate this way, in any case.

“I’m inside you now,” Yongguk mumbled, a hint of wonder in his voice, which was even deeper than usual. “How does it feel?”

“Weird,” Daehyun answered honestly. It didn’t hurt and it didn’t feel bad, it just… didn’t feel particularly good either. The idea that there was something in him, somewhere he had never before been penetrated, made things more exciting, though, and he quickly tried to think of something else so he wouldn’t get hard. “Can it go deeper?”

Instead of replying, Yongguk slowly pulled the sound from Daehyun’s body, the sensation causing him to release a shaky breath. More lube was added and the sound was slick as it slid back into him, this time going a little further than before.

“Oh!” Daehyun arched his back, willing the sound to go even deeper, but Yongguk merely chuckled.

“Let’s not do too much at once,” Yongguk finally said. “There are sounds that can reach your prostate, but that’s something you need to work up to.” His long fingers gently pressed against Daehyun’s perineum, running along the part where the end of the sound was located. “Are you sure you don’t want to try it?”

The question was addressed to Himchan, who shook his head, though his rejection was less vehement than it had been before. “If he likes it and nothing weird happens… then maybe next time.” He looked down at Daehyun’s face curiously and smiled. “It looks like you do like it, though,” he murmured.

Daehyun sighed and spread his legs, whimpering when Yongguk slowly withdrew the sound once more. It was still an odd sensation, but it was growing more pleasant and he could see why Yongguk liked it: there was something incredibly intimate about it.

“Can you take more?” Yongguk asked, his gloved finger gently rubbing over the head of Daehyun’s dick, making it hard to think, especially because he was still focusing on not getting an erection, which was getting more complicated by the minute. Luckily, Himchan spoke for him, his voice sharp.

“More? I thought you said this needed to go slowly?”

“It does,” Yongguk admitted, squeezing Daehyun’s length. “But I don’t intend to do anything too extreme. You know I’m careful.”

Daehyun moaned and kicked out his legs when Yongguk stroked him. “Stop that, you’re gonna make me hard.”

Yongguk chuckled but obeyed, though Himchan was now eyeing him like he wanted to get in on this. Suddenly Daehyun felt grateful that Himchan wasn’t the one doing this to him, because he didn’t doubt that the other would’ve teased him relentlessly. And right now he was too curious about what Yongguk had meant by ‘more’ to want his dick to point to attention.

“Do it,” he blurted out, ears burning when two sets of eyes turned towards him questioningly. “I mean, whatever you wanted to do. I can take it.”

Despite his words, he pressed his head into the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut when Yongguk slipped the newly lubricated sound inside him again, worried and curious what his next actions would be. Himchan shifted beside him and soon he felt the other’s lips on his neck, nipping at the skin to make him less tense. Or perhaps to increase the torture; with Himchan, either option was likely.

When Yongguk slid the sound out this time, he didn’t do so fully, instead gently penetrating him again, thrusting slowly and carefully and making Daehyun claw at the sheets beneath him, hissing when Himchan nibbled on his neck at the same time.

A shudder ran through Daehyun’s body when the sound was pulled out once more, followed by a gasp of surprise when he felt fingers between his legs.

“That was enough for now,” Yongguk explained in a low voice as he pushed slick fingers into Daehyun’s entrance. It didn’t take long for him to find the other’s prostate and press against it repeatedly, Daehyun moaning in response and writhing on the bed as the spot was massaged, his cock hardening rapidly, especially after the sensations of before.

Himchan sucked Daehyun’s earlobe into his mouth, and the combined effort of Himchan’s lips and Yongguk’s fingers meant it was mere seconds before he came, strings of white spurting out as he groaned loudly, bucking his hips upwards.

He breathed heavily and watched Yongguk through blurry eyes when he came closer to kiss him sweetly, his lips soft and tongue warm. Himchan soon replaced him, less gentle and easily showing his desire, though he pulled back all too quickly and patted Daehyun’s hip.

When Daehyun groaned this time, it was out of dismay more than anything else, because he was comfortable and his muscles were weak, but he remembered what he had been told and what he had read. “What about you?” he asked feebly, looking from Himchan to Yongguk and back again, more than aware of their arousal; it was hard to miss with both of them so close.

“Don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine,” Himchan assured him as he moved off the bed to allow Daehyun to do the same.

While Daehyun made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself – apparently for safety and health reasons, which he understood, although he wished he could’ve stayed where he was – he recalled the vague smirk on Himchan’s face and the dark look in Yongguk’s eyes, leaving no questions about what they would’ve gotten up to as soon as he was gone. He only hoped they wouldn’t be finished by the time he came back.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up almost more like a how-to. XD (If you ever do want to try this, though, be safe! Research is your friend, especially with a kink like this.)


End file.
